Marth Gets Married
by Princess Story Writer
Summary: Marth asks a certain someone to get married. The title may not give the story away. You don't know if the person will say yes or if the person will say no.


Marth Gets Married  
  
Disclaimer: Does not own!  
  
-----------------  
  
One day Marth and Nadia were on a date. It was December. They were out staring at a huge Christmas tree. "Wow." Nadia said still gazing at the tree. "Must've taken a long time to decorate." Marth said looking at the Christmas ornaments. Marth them looked at Nadia. Nadia looked at him. "What?" Nadia asked blushing. Marth then put his hands on her hips and kissed Nadia. "Let's go home. It's getting cold." Nadia shivered. Marth took off his cape and wrapped it around her. "Ok. We should have been there anyway. It's 11:00 p.m." Marth walked Nadia to her house, took his cape and walked to his house. Marth sighed and sat on his couch. "Man that was a long day." Marth then went to his room and slept.  
  
In the morning Nadia was invited to Zelda's place. "So, how was last night?" Zelda asked. "Last night? Oh last night! It was... fun." "So what'd you two do?" Zelda was curious. "We had dinner and saw the big tree." "That doesn't seem so fun." Zelda said. "Ok! I had my first... kiss." Nadia said. Zelda gasped. "You're so lucky! It's not usual you get a kiss from someone as serious as Marth." "I know. Well, I better go. I have to do my laundrey and stuff." Nadia then left.  
  
Roy was visiting Marth. They were both having coffee. "Where were you last night? I phoned you all night! No answer! Were you doing you're royal duty or something?" Roy asked Marth. "No. I was... out." Marth said nervously. "Out. Hmm.... With who?" Roy asked. "Uh... h-having dinner." "With who?" Roy was being so inquisitive. "N-no one! Actually with Nadia." Marth said. "Ohh." Roy said and then clicked his tounge. "A girlfriend huh? You guys kiss?" Roy asked wanting to know everything. "Uh... no..." Marth lied. "Tell the truth!" Roy said. "I'm you're friend!" Roy then did the puppy dog eyes. Marth rolled his eyes and sipped his coffe. "Yes. I kissed her." "What was it like?" Roy asked. "You ask a lot don't you?" Marth asked. "Just wanting to know as a friend." Marth sipped his coffee. "Well, you better go. I'm gonna phone Nadia. Just gonna invite her over for lunch." "Can I stay?" Roy asked. "No." Marth pushed Roy out the door and phoned Nadia. "Hi, it's Marth." "Oh hello Marth. What's up?" Nadia picked up the phone and responded to Marth. "Wanna come over for lunch?" Marth asked her. "Sure! I'll be there in an hour." Nadia hung up and so did Marth. Marth put his coffee mug in the sink and ordered some chinese food. 15 minutes later it came.  
  
"Thanks." Marth gave the guy the money and closed the door. Forty-five minutes later Nadia came. She rang the doorbell. Marth answered it. "Hi, Nadia." "Hello. Can I come in?" Nadia asked. "Oh right, right. Come in." Marth moved out of the way. Nadia walked in. "What a beautiful house!" "Uh, thanks. I ordered chinese food. Want some?" Marth asked. "You know what? Why don't we go out for lunch? I mean, I'm sick of that chinese stuff." Nadia said. "Uh, yeah... I'm sick of it too." Marth then walked out of his house with Nadia. "So where do you want to eat?" Marht asked. "Oh, let's eat at Luigi's." Nadia said. "He made a restaraunt?" Marth asked. "Yeah. You wanna try it out?" Nadia smiled. "Sure. No where else." When they arrived Luigi greeted them. "Hello-a Marth and-a Nadia! Plese sit down-a at that-a table." Luigi pointed at the only available one. "I guess we have no choice." Marth ssaid and sat down at the table with Nadia. Marth looked around. "Uh, it's really nice and... green." Marth said. "Yes... so nice and...green." Nadia said. "Wanna leave?" Marth asked. "Yes!" Nadia and Marth then ran out. "Bye-a!" Luigi said. "Well, we could eat there." Marth pointed at a restaurant. "Sure." After they ate they went back to Marth's place and started to decorate Marth's Christmas tree.   
  
"So, thanks for lunch." Nadia said. Nadia put up a ladder and climbed up it to put the star on the tree and fell off the ladder. Marth cought her. "You ok? Be careful!" Marth said putting her down. "I'm fine." Nadia dusted herself off. "Do you want you're Christmas present early?" Marth asked. "Uh, sure." Nadia said. Marth took a pearl necklace out of his pocket and put it around Nadia's neck. "Wow! It's so pretty!" Nadia exclaimed and looked at it. "Glad you like it. I thought you might hate it." Marth said. Then he kissed Nadia on the cheek. Nadia blushed. "I gotta go home. Clean the kitchen. I'm inviting Link and Zelda for dinner. Wanna come, Marth?" Nadia asked. "Uh, no thanks. I have... things to do. Like uh, buy stuff. Have fun!" Nadia walked out the door. Marth slammed the door closed. "One thing to buy in particular." Marth looked out the window to see if Nadia was there. "Nope." Marth then called a cab. "Jewel shop please." Marth said and gave that guy some money. When he arrived he bought a ring and went home.  
  
At Nadia's house Link and Zelda had arrived. "Where's the bathroom? I have to wash my hands." Link said. "Uh, upstairs last door to you're right." Nadia told him. Link went upstairs. "So, where were you this lunch time? I phoned you and you weren't there." "Uh, I was at Marth's... again. For lunch." Nadia told her. "Oh. Starting a little love nest are you?" Zelda asked teasing her. Link came back down. "Hey. What are you talking about?" "Why don't we talk this over dinner?" Nadia went into the dining room and sat down and started to eat her dinner. Zelda and Link sat down. "So what were you two talking about?" Link asked putting his elbows on the table. "No elbows on the table. No elbows on the table." Zelda told Link. Link quickly took them off. "Uh, we were talking about... Peach's birthday!" Nadia said nervously. Link lifted his eyebrow. "Peach's birthday was last week." "Uh, we were talking about... nothing." Nadia said. Zelda couldn't hold it in. "She's dating Marth!!!" Zelda covered her mouth with her hands. "Shut up. You're dating a serious guy who'll barely talk to other people? I don't believe you." Link said and took a bite of his food. "Uh--" Nadia had to stop because the phone rang. She got out of her seat to answer the phone. Link started to listen. "Hello? Oh, uh, can it wait for tomorrow? You know, Link and Zelda are over. I told you at you're place. Ok. Bye Marth." She then hung up the phone and sat down in her seat. Link gasped. "Uh, enjoy you're dinner." Nadia said.  
  
Nadia then finished her dinner and put her plate in the sink. Then she sat down at the couch. Then Link and Zelda sat down beside Nadia. "So what did Marth ask?" Link asked smiling. "Uh, he asked me to... kind of come over to his ahem, house." "Ooooh." Link teased. Zelda jabbed him with her elbow. "Ow!" Link yelled. "No big deal. He uh just wanted me to..................visit?" Nadia giggled nervously. "Oh boy. Uh, I'm kind of tired. I'm gonna go to bed. Nadia ran upstairs. Zelda looked at the clock. "It's only 6:30. Oh well." Zelda then left with Link. Nadia came down. "Good. They're gone." Nadia then ran to Marth's house and rang the doorbell. Bad luck for Nadia that Roy was at Marth's house. Marth then answered the door and was surprised to see Nadia. "Uh, Hi. Come in?" Marth then walked back into his house. Nadia went in and closed the door. "Hi, Nadia!" Roy said. Nadia gasped and mouthed words to Marth. "Hi, Roy." Nadia looked around. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "Just hanging out with my friend." Roy said. "So how have you two been?" Roy asked.  
  
"Well, uh, we've been... out." Marth said. "Out where?" Roy asked sneakily. Nadia went and sat down beside Marth. "Uh, out by the Christmas Tree and the restaraunts." Nadia said. Roy whispered to Marth, "Romantic places, huh?" "I guess." Marth said. "Why did you want me here, Marth?" Nadia asked. "Oh, uh you see, I thought you weren't able to come so I invited Roy." Marth said. "Oh, I'll go then." Nadia then walked out of Marth's house. Marth sighed. "You have a girlfriend! You have a girlfriend!" Roy teased. "I know I do." Marth said. "Uh, Baby!" Roy said. "How could a baby be in love with someone that's not a family member?" Marth asked. "Uh... ah forget it!" Roy said. Marth laughed. "I'm not so embarassed about it because I'm gonna marry her he said joking." Marth said. Roy gasped. "No way!" " You better go. I know it's 7:00 but I just need to clean up." Roy looked around and saw cardboard boxes everywhere.  
  
"Ok, I'll leave." Roy said and walked out. Marth took a cardboard box one by one and put them in his garage. (Sorry I didn't tell you he had one.) Then he went to bed. The next morning when Marth woke up at 6:00 a.m. Marth brushed his hair, got dressed and started to read on the couch. (Reading freak!) The doorbell rang. "A guest at 6? Hmm." Marth then opened the door and left his book on the couch. "Hello?" Nadia was there when he answered the door. "Hi." Nadia smiled. "Uh, it's 6:00. Aren't you tired?" Marth asked. "Aren't you?" Nadia asked. "I just woke up and asked you the same question. Oh well. You gonna come in?" Marth asked. "Of course I do!" Nadia walked in. "So?" Nadia said. "So what? What are you up to?" Marth asked suspiciously. "Oh, you know. You planned it! Roy told me!" Marth eyes widened. "What? That was just a joke! I didn't mean it!" Marth said trying to throw Nadia off track. "Oh... ok. That's-that's cool." Nadia said dissapointed. Marth took a deep breath. "W-w-w-" "What? You just learning how to speak?" Nadia teased. "Wil you marry me?" Marth asked showing Nadia the ring. "I have to say..."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Find out what she says in the next chapter. Please review. 


End file.
